Pirate Outpost Brunestud
Brunestud is a pirate experimental Hyperjump Outpost in the fan fiction Alliance of Pirates. General Brunestud is a Pirate Outpost capable of Hyperjumping, therefore, it does now have a set location. Brunestud can sometimes appear at the orbit of various planets in Herjaza, Skavac, Alda, Skor Tepra system. It will always warp out to a different location after being visited once by Keith.T.Maxwell. Despite being the most important pirate outpost, Brunestud does not have any type of mounted turrets or cannons. It does, however, have a shipyard, a space lounge, and advanced deploy systems that allow it to deploy huge amount of pirate ships in a short amount of time. In the story of Alliance of Pirates. All of the ships, weapons, equipments and items in Kaamo has been salvaged and transferred to Brunestud before Kaamo is impounded by the Terran Federation. The merchants in the Kaamo club are also rescued and currently lives here. Hyperjump Outposts During the several years of the development of Yamato Blast, the Chief Scientist and Chief Engineer of the Alliance of Pirates has redesigned all of the pirate outposts and stations to be able to perform hyperjump. The goal of this is to ensure the safety of operation bases from the new weapon in development. Because the Yamato Blast has the ability to effortlessly destroy space stations. Any space stations with an exposed coordinate is in the danger of being wiped out at every moment. Since it is near impossible to hide coordinate while maintaining operations, the only safest method is to have no set coordinate at all. Therefore, the new stations and outposts have to be able to perform hyperjump at any moment. Additionally, Brunestud outpost has the ability to disrupt signals in the space around the station, preventing it from being revealed. However, large armed stations soon prove to be uncapable for this task. After the first experimental hyperjump station built by pirates, Valkyrie, was stolen by Alice Paolini, it was later equipped with a Khador Drive and performed three hyperjumps. Each jump cost immense energy and drastically damaged the station’s structure. After the third jump, the station becomes so fragile that it easily collapsed when being hit by Trunt Harval’s lasers, firing the plasma array on it at the last moment. The Chief Scientist and Engineer concluded that only medium to small sized, unarmed outposts are structurally fitting for frequent hyperjumps. Brunestud is the first pirate outpost to perform hyperjumps, after the pirates obtained technology of large jump drives fitting for stations from Deep Science. As the place from which pirates obtained hyperjump technology, Deep Science stations also have the fitting structure. Unfortunately, Brunestud and Kothar are the only stations capable of hyperjump as of now, and all other space stations are under the threat of Yamato Blasts. Trivia ・The name Brunestud comes from a the Millennium Castle Brunestud from a visual novel titled Tsukihime ・Albeit it does not sell anything to Keith, the outpost has a tech level of 10 due to being able to perform hyperjumps. Category:Pirates Category:GoF2 Category:Planets and Stations Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alliance of Pirates